


Hashtag

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, falcon is half spanish sorry i don't make the rules, names are the worst, trans mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark and Falcon discuss baby names.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hashtag

**Author's Note:**

> once again, blame the discord server

“Beyonce?” Mark asked, not looking up from his phone. A free hand resting on his round belly as he used it to prop up the phone. His feet elevated on the ottoman in front of him as Falcon sat next to him reading a parenting book. 

“No.” Falcon responded with a sigh. This had been going on for days as Mark came closer and closer to laying their egg. A constant back and forth of names. Names, in Falcon’s opinion, that were horrendous to name a child, especially their daughter. 

Falcon smiled at that thought. They were going to have a daughter. And they still haven’t found the perfect name for her yet. 

“That’s what you said last time, babe.” Mark whined, stretching his back out and yawning. 

“For the last time Mark, Ocean Breeze is a name for an air freshener not a baby.” Falcon replied, setting his book down on the coffee table next to him. 

“Well, it’s not like your names are any better. What kind of name is Adaline anyways?” Mark replied. 

Falcon gave a heavy sigh, “It was my grandmother’s name. That’s what normal people do, Mark.”

“Name their babies after dead people?” He asked and Falcon could only nod in response, “Sounds boring.”

“We could name her after living people too. Like Emma.” Falcon replied, biting back his grin as Mark looked up at him scandalized. 

“That is the worst name ever babe. No way I’m subjecting her to that name.” Mark replied and Falcon let himself relax into a grin, bending down to press a quick kiss to his husband's forehead.

“Makes Adaline sound more tolerable, eh?” He replied and Mark just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his phone. 

They were silent for a moment as Mark adjusted himself again, “Ugh, kiddo you are really cramping my style here.” He grumbled down at his belly as he wiggled more into the couch cushion. “Hashtag Pregnancy Sucks.” Mark stopped, his eyes growing wide. Falcon groaned, knowing that look very well in the last few days. 

  
“No-.” Falcon began before Mark cut him off.

  
“Hashtag Beaks is an awesome name!” Mark looked up at Falcon with a grin and the older man looked away.

“Hashtag No.” Falcon responded.

“Aw! Your first use of the word hashtag! I gotta tweet that!” Mark replied, closing out of the webpage he was viewing and opening up Twitter. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Falcon asked, a soft smile pulling at his lips. 

“Uh, let me name our baby whatever I want. I’m the one that’s pregnant. Duh.” Mark replied as he snapped a selfie of the two of them before writing out the caption and posting. 

“As your husband and the other father, I also have a duty to protect her. Which includes being spared humiliating names, love.” Falcon replied, his voice soft as he spoke. 

“I just want to make sure her name is unique.” Mark replied, his voice quite. Falcon raised an eyebrow but allowed him to continue. It wasn’t often Mark allowed his anxiety to fill him and bubble over into his carefully crafted persona. “She’s going to have the Beaks name.” Mark continued. They had agreed on that much. When they got married they each kept their last name, Falcon had been tempted to change his to Beaks but Mark had replied that he wouldn’t be able to call him Gravsey anymore. So he kept it. 

“I want her to be able to make a name for herself. A first name so unique people won’t focus on her last.” Mark looked up at Falcon and he couldn’t help pulling the younger man closer to him. His hand sneaking out from under Mark to rest on his belly. 

“I know.” Falcon replied. “Maybe we can come to a middle ground. Her middle name can be Hashtag, if that’s what you wish.” He spoke, his heart beating wildly in his chest as Mark flashed him a large smile. “But, there are some names I can think of that are unique in their own way.”

“I think I can agree to that.” Mark replied, resting his head on Falcon’s chest. “What name did you have in mind, babe?” he asked, watching Falcon’s face, “I promise not to shoot it down right away.” He added on and Falcon nodded his head. 

“What do you think of the name Paloma?” He asked and Mark tilted his head as he turned the name around in his head. “It’s Spanish,” Falcon added, “It means dove. It stands out and isn’t common in Americaw.”

Mark thought for a moment longer, “Paloma Hashtag Beaks.” he spoke, repeating the words once more. “It...It does have a nice ring to it. We can think of a few more tho, just to see our options.” He spoke and Falcon smiled. ‘ _At least we’re getting somewhere’_ he thought as Mark continued to speak, “I know a lot of people wait until after the baby’s hatched to decide on a name.”

“That's a good idea, Mark.” Falcon replied, “I’m glad you’re thinking ahead here. It’s good.”

“Yeah, we won't get too far ahead of that. I still have plenty of bad ideas.” Mark chuckled, returning his attention back to his phone and Falcon relaxed. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, dear.” He replied, returning to his book. 

It would be a very long time before the two could officially agree on a name.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope yall enjoyed!  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
